James Meander
: "I woke up finding confetti and glitter in places I wasn’t aware they could be in." ::: -- James Meander Who is James Meander? *'Full Name': James Meander *'Age': 22 *'Date of Birth': March 13, 1991 *'Current Occupation': Manager at H&M, intern at Chase Bank (soon to be employee), Youtube Personality/Vlogger (Channel name: "Jam Sermon", shared with Norman S. Evans ) *'Family': Hugh Meander (father), Felicity Meander (mother). History James Meander was born in the small town of Chippewa, Michigan to parents Hug and Felicty Meander, who worked as investment bankers. As an only child, James spent a lot of of his youth alone. Luckily, he invested himself in many activities to keep himself busy. He was an active child and enjoyed many types of extracurricular activities, and was sociable and made friends easily to compensate for any lack of siblings. Despite being popular and making friends quite easily, James learned soon enough there was something different about him. Initially, he thought it was natural that boys would want to play with other boys, and that it was okay that certain boys made his heart beat really fast and his palms sweaty. However, as he grew, he noticed that boys chased girls around the playground, or tugged on their hair for other reasons. James wondered why he never had these feelings about girls, and assumed he'd develop them as he grew up. But, just to be safe, he decided to keep this information to himself. It wasn't until he was much older, James realized he was ''different from other boys, and that this would not be something he could change. He decided that he couldn't lie to people, and he had nothing to be ashamed of- he liked boys, and decided that didn't make him a bad person. It was then that, in the eighth grade, James came out to his entire school and town. It was difficult, at first. It was a small town, and many people were very intolerant of the fact. Many of his friends ditched him, or worse, ended up bullying him, and many people he thought would be there for him left him to fend for himself. It was a difficult first year for James, and many times, he would be close to feeling hopeless. However, here and there, he would find a few people who would go out of their way to do simple, small acts of kindness for him to make him realize there would be people who, one day, would accept him regardless. It was then he decided he would do his best to always do the same for any person he met in his life. The first couple of months starting high school were definitely worse for James. As an incoming freshman, he already had a target on his back as the token gay kid. It didn't help, of course, that one of his extracurricular activities was cheerleading- one of the few sports he felt comfortable joining. He was constantly heckled, bullied, and threatened, to the point that going to school scared him. However, his luck soon changed after meeting football played, Aaron Pryder. The boy stood up for him, and took James in as a friend. As a result, everyone suddenly respected and attempted to befriend James, and the boy had an unintentional boost in popularity. However, what most of the student body didn't know was the two weren't simply friends, but rather, had a secret relationship going. By the time James was a senior, he was captain of the cheerleading squad, (secretly) dating the captain of the football team, and had a huge plethora of fake friends due to his new status as a popular kid. The end of high school signaled a giant catharsis and life change for James. Deciding he wanted to be with someone who was actually ''proud of who they are, and willing to be with him in public, James broke up with Aaron and severed ties with the majority of his high school friends. He had been accepted into UCLA, and had aspirations for attending a school in a city that was more open to who he was. It was then, a year after moving to California, James met with Spencer Bridges, a girl from his old school. Being in different grades and hanging out in different social circles resulted in the two not interacting much, but were generally on good terms. Both were in search of a roommate, and decided to get an apartment there. It was soon after the two realized they had a lot more in common than they realized, and became fast friends. James has lived in Pasadena for a few years, and has made many friends throughout his time there. Significant relationships in the roleplay: *Spencer Bridges : James' roommates and one of his best friends. They knew each other from high school but didn't become close till after they moved to Pasadena. *Hannah Coulson : James' other best friend. They met in James' second year of college in a psychology class when he, Spencer, and Hannah did a project together. They've been friends ever since. * Norman S. Evans : James' best guy friend; despite only knowing each other for half a year, the two have developed a very close bond. They have a YouTube channel together and often hang out together. The two even sport matching friendship braceletts! *Wendla Faire: Wendy started out as James' coworker but now they hang out all the time in their circle of friends. The two are known to be very hyper during their shifts together and are prone to break out in song and dance. *Chase Garrity: James current significant other- the two have recently become dating. Chase was James' old celebrity crush before they became friends, then, something more. * Connor Holcomb: James admires his hardworking attitude and perserverance. James harbored a crush on Connor awhile back, but now they're good friends. *More to be added Category:Characters